Alabaster Promises
by Sombereyes
Summary: Was it even remotely possible to be jealous over a piece of metal and gemstone? (Companion piece to Kissing Smoke, and Violet Haze)


A/N: This is sort of companion piece to Kissing Smoke, and Violet Haze.

 **Alabaster Promises**

Three weeks of spending time together off and on at this god-forsaken bar.

Three weeks of dealing with casual encounters that left her mind fuzzy, and her body humming long after the night went out.

Three weeks of wondering, would there ever be anything more?

Mai didn't seem to want more, but Shizuru craved it, needed it, desired it, and had to have it...something beyond just the nights like this. Mai wasn't helping matters, either. She just made Shizuru's desperation even worse, especially when she got a hold of her newest piece of jewelry.

Was it even remotely possible to be jealous over a piece of metal and gemstone?

Rather, was it logical to be jealous over it?

Shizuru wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Mai was taking far too much pleasure in her exposed midriff and the new belly ring in the shape of a butterfly. Maybe it was because it drew attention to an area that, if Shizuru were honest, she really didn't want anyone else to look at it. No matter what the reason was, the facts remained the same.

Mai was a flaunter of her own beauty, even when she wasn't exactly trying to be such a person. She had the body of a goddess, well endowed, curvaceous, but only in the right ways.

Too right, if the gawking gentleman that bypassed them gave any indication.

"That makes five," Shizuru said from her place in the plush armchair, glaring daggers at the man that passed by. She held a martini in hand, and took a rather long sip to keep herself from cursing. Mai was hers, as far as she was concerned, at least tonight. She pulled off her long coat. "You should put this on."

Mai just rolled her eyes as she rested on another armchair nearby. "Eight for you, Shizuru, I don't want to hear it. Besides, I'm not cold."

That was unfortunately true. Though they weren't exclusive, the both of them were undeniably territorial when they were together. They were both women that were attractive in their own ways though, so they earned quite a bit of unwanted attention. "This is why I prefer the country club. We're not so easily put on display… Six by the way. That should be conclusive enough proof for you. That belly ring of yours should be covered up."

"Nine on your end, face it Shizuru, you won't win this argument." Mai fired back playfully as she lifted her fruity cocktail and took a sip. "People look, that's a fact. No matter what I wear, people are going to look my way."

"We'll just see about that." Shizuru said crassly, half wondering what might happen if she showed the onlookers how not available either one of them were. "This honestly doesn't bother you in the slightest, does it?"

Mai lifted an eyebrow. She was wearing revealing clothing, but nothing unusual. She sighed, pulling some short hair away from her face. "It's little uncomfortable, but I'm not going to just change my life because of a few lingering eyes. Besides, every guy that looks at me usually looks at you next."

"It's not the men that bother me…" Shizuru said quietly.

"Not that many women look at me." Mai laughed equally as quiet.

"I'm looking at you." Shizuru said back. "And I know that I'm not the only one."

"You look at me because I don't mind being looked at. It's just a fact of my life." Mai said, causing Shizuru's eyes to unabashedly flicker down to Mai's ample chest, making the redhead laugh. "That's a fact too, Shizuru."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "I just don't like it when they look at you."

Mai could see it, that hesitation, the jealousy, the fear, even the hopelessness. Shizuru didn't want to share with anyone, wouldn't tolerate playing second fiddle to anyone. She was of course fiercely loyal to her friends, and a breathtaking danger to behold when devastatingly upset, but beyond all of that, Shizuru was terribly insecure. She didn't have any reason to be, but she was, clinging onto her relationships in a vice like grip.

Friend, lover, or enemy, it didn't matter.

Mai sighed as another person passed by, this time a woman who looked to both of them pointedly before passing by. The carrot top had endured enough of it herself quite frankly, and with an upraised eyebrow she slowly stood from her seat and sat across Shizuru's lap, practically daring someone else to look their way. "You know, Shizuru, we're going to play this up. Next person that looks is getting a show, and then my new ring will be the last thing that crosses your mind."


End file.
